


When Our Eyes Met

by mrscultureclub



Series: I'll Love You Forever [1]
Category: Boy George (Musician), Culture Club (Band)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, F/M, Love at First Sight, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrscultureclub/pseuds/mrscultureclub
Summary: George never really gave love at first sight much thought...that is, until he met Christian.





	When Our Eyes Met

** London, England **

** 1982 - George's POV **

**So, here we were, Jon, Roy, Mikey, and I. Our band, Culture Club, was just moments away from making its television debut on "Top of the Pops". We were excited,...but nervous too. Then suddenly, came the booming voice of the announcer... .**

**"And now, for the very first time on our show, it's Culture Club with their brand new song, "Do You Really Want To Hurt Me"!... . It was with those words, that we took the stage, the others began to play, and I began to sing... .**

**" _Give me time----, to realize my crime----. Let me love and steal. I have danced----, inside your eyes----. How can I be real?---- Do you really want to hurt me? Do you want to make me cry? Precious kisses, words that burn me----. Lovers never ask you why----."_**

**Then, that's when I saw her for the very first time... . She was rather short, with big, beautiful brown eyes, and long, wavy, dark brown hair that swayed and bounced against her shoulders as she moved to the music. I couldn't take my eyes off of her! The crowd went wild, as our song ended.**

**Grinning from ear-to-ear and revelling in the attention, my bandmates and I found ourselves lost in the clapping and cheering. All the while, however, my thoughts kept returning to the beautiful girl I had seen in the audience.**

** Later that Evening... **

**I was wandering amid the crowd, as people filed out of the room, leaving the building, when the show had finished. That's when I saw her once more. Gathering up my courage, I began scrambling to make my way through what seemed like an endless sea of people. When I finally caught up with her, she suddenly turned around, and when she saw me...she smiled.**

**"You're Boy George, aren't you?", she asked.**

**"W-Well, um, m-my real name is, George O'Dowd", I managed to stammer, my heart pounding like mad. She giggled as I gave her a shy smile.**

**"Well, George O'Dowd, I thought you and your band did an awesome job tonight", she replied. "I'm Christian Dubroc, by the way."**

**"Nice to meet you", I said, as we shook hands."Right back at you", said Christian.**

** Christian's POV **

**Something inside of me knew that things had changed forever, once George and I had met. I often wondered if he felt that same connection. Did he want to see me again? Would we see each other again? I didn't know. Only time would tell... .**

** George's POV **

**The next few days were an absolute media frenzy! News of our television debut was spreading like wildfire. Everyone was so taken aback by my appearance, that there were lots of people scratching their heads and wondering whether I was a man or a woman.Still, despite the confusion, "Do You Really Want To Hurt Me" was all over the radio.**

**Culture Club was wanted for everything from photoshoots, to interviews, to more special appearances. We were also in one newspaper or magazine after another. Later that night, my hand shaking as I clutched the slip of paper with Christian's phone number on it, I reached for the phone and took a deep breath as I dialed her number... .**

**"Hello?", said Christian.**

**"Hi Christian, it's George", I replied, trying not to sound nervous.**

**"Hi George, what's up? How are you?", she asked."I'm doing great, thanks", I said. "My band and I have certainly been busy, that's for sure."**

** Christian's POV **

**George and I talked late into the night about all sorts of things. He was so sweet, so kind and understanding. It was so adorable when he would get all nervous and shy too...but one question still remained...was he feeling the same way that I had found myself feeling?**

** George's POV **

**Months passed, and during that time, as Culture Club continued its rise to fame, Christian and I also continued to talk, hang out, and get to know each other. When I was off touring with the band, we kept in touch by mail and by phone.**  
**Slowly, we were becoming closer...and soon all our feelings, our yearning, the need that we had for each other, pointed to one thing... . Christian and I were in love...we truly were. And it had all begun from the moment our eyes met.**

**THE END**


End file.
